


Don’t Cry

by ninefive17



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Children, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefive17/pseuds/ninefive17
Summary: Wonwoo and Jun are both single parents and they meet up at the playground because Jun’s child was misbehaving and Wonwoo decides to comment on Jun’s parenting just to have jun break down into tears.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chan is 5 years old and Minghao is 8 
> 
> 96 line are all in their late 20s so they’re 27?

Wonwoo decided it was a good day to take Chan out to go play. The day was nice Wonwoo didn’t have any work to do and Chan hadn’t gotten in any trouble at school he figured he’d take him out to the park to go play then maybe they could get some ice cream.

Wonwoo was watching from afar seeing his kid play with some other children on the playground. He looked away for a few seconds and he heard screaming and crying coming from the playground. He had hoped it wasn’t his son who was crying.

Wonwoo quickly went to see what had happened and to see who the crying child was, it was none other than his own son. Wonwoo quickly went to pick up his kid who was covered in sand. He looked around to see if this was an accident or if someone had done this on purpose. He spotted a child laughing, the only one laughing.

Wonwoo decided it would be a good idea to carry Chan rather than to have him walk just in case he may be injured. Wonwoo slowly approached the child wondering whether his mom or dad saw he figured he asked.

“Excuse me son but did you shove my child just now?” Rather than getting an answer the kid just continued laughing he kicked some dirt and ran off. Wonwoo figured he might be alone but when he saw the direction of where he had run off he noticed he was with someone who he assumed was his father or at least a guardian.

He walked up to the two the adult, looking confused as the child ran off again. He looked extremely tired that he couldn’t even be bothered to look where the kid ran off to.

“Excuse me but was that your son” Wonwoo asked as he was still carrying a sniffling Chan on his shoulders, he could tell he was getting tired so Wonwoo had to make this quick.

“Yes he is May I ask why?” 

“Well sir I don’t know if you’ve noticed but your kid just ran off and you are standing here rather than going out to go look for him”

The other just looked at Wonwoo not saying a word waiting to see if he had anything else to add.

“That’s besides the point your son” he said pointing at the general direction the kid ran off to “he shoved my child and poured sand over him and not to mention when I asked if he had done this he kicked sand at me. Now I don’t mean to comment on your parenting techniques but what the hell are you teaching your child? Do you just let him run off and do what he wants? I am sorry sir but that is very irresponsible of you he is a _child_ and you’re just letting him? You aren’t even going to run after him? Look for him? What if he gets kidnapped?” Wonwoo ended his ramble. He still had a lot more to say but the other started crying.

“I’m sorry” was all he had said, still crying. Chan, although half asleep pulled away from Wonwoo wanting to be put down which Wonwoo did, he went up to the crying stranger and grabbed his hand.

“It’s okay I’m not mad don’t cry” Chan said with a smile which made the cry even more

After a few seconds the other tried to keep his composer straightening up wiping away tears that were still threatening to fall. He bowed a full 90 degrees and apologized to Wonwoo

“I am so sorry for what my kid did, I promise it won’t happen again I am deeply sorry for the trouble my son had caused”

“Its okay, but please take more care of your son”

And with that Wonwoo took Chan home and set him to bed since it was definitely a tiring day for the 5 year old. Wonwoo made himself a cup of coffee and sat down thinking about the father he had encountered. He felt bad something really bad or upsetting must’ve happened for both of them to react the way they did. The father must be stressed and well clearly so was the kid for acting up. Thinking about what he had said to the father he felt bad, maybe he shouldn’t have said all those things, maybe he was trying his hardest but it’s difficult to care for a toddler especially when something bad happens.

—

Jun was at home worrying again if Minghao would come back after running off. 

“You need to put a tracking device on that kid I swear to god Junhui it stresses me out seeing you like this” it was Jihoon his best friend. He’d always stay at Jun’s place waiting until Minghao would show up even if he didn’t he would stay up all night with Jun waiting.

“I’m sorry” was all he said Jihoon now feeling bad about the comment he made. He hugged the other knowing how stressed he is “hey… I’m sorry i know you’re stressed i wish i could do more” he said sincerely which made the older cry some more “He’ll come back he always does”

“What if he doesn’t Jihoon. What if he decides he will never come back. What if he decided that today will be the day he'll never return ”

“Hey don’t say that you never say stuff like that...” Jihoon pulled away to look at his best friend wondering what had gotten into him. He was being extra sensitive today. “What happened?”

Jun looked down wiping away his tears before he began to speak “Today at the park Minghao he had shoved a kid way younger than Hao and he poured sand all over the poor child and even kicked some on the kid's dad. The dad he… he told me i was doing a bad job at parenting and that I was being irresponsible. He’s right Jihoon I’m ruining this kids life by not being a better parent” jun broke down again

“What does he know what you’re going though he has no right to say anything about your parenting. You’re doing a great job as a parent what does he know'' Jihoon wiped away his friends tears, as he was doing so he heard someone at the door “see he’s back”

They both quickly made their way to the door. Jun immediately hugged his child who clearly did not want to reciprocate it. He pushed Jun away and made his way to his room. 

“I got this” Jihoon said following the child

Jihoon knocked on the door just so the other knows he's going in.

“Hao...” the kid didn’t look at the other “You can’t keep doing this to your dad… your hurting him Hao'' the kid again didn’t say anything but it's clear that he's fighting back tears “He loves you… and he’d do anything for you, the least you can do right now is not run off like you did today. Do that for him okay?” Again he still hadn’t said anything he just stayed quite letting the tears he was trying to hold back go.

Jihoon patted his shoulder and walked out to meet up with jun.

“I think he’ll be home more often”

“Hopefully”

—

“I swear Soons it was the weirdest thing” it was now the next day. Normally Wonwoo wouldn’t let Chan sleep in but considering what had happened his son deserved the rest.

“I don't know what to tell you. Won there’s clearly something going on at home for both of them to react like that. A grown adult really broke down in front of you he must’ve been seriously distressed for to even happen”

“He looked seriously tired. I felt bad for him...”

“Well what can we do. I doubt you’ll ever see him again”

“Yeah you’re right”

—

It was another day where Jun was called into the principal's office for something Minghao had done. He didn’t know if this time was vandalism or maybe he had gotten into a fight maybe he talked back to a teacher. This was always a guessing game and each time he hopes that maybe he can convince the principle not to give his son a harsh punishment.

And so Jun was waiting inside the office waiting to be called in after a few minutes of waiting he noticed someone else had walked into the office. It was the guy he met at the park. He was wondering if maybe Minghao got into a fight with his kid.

“Excuse me”

Junhui looked startled; he wasn’t expecting the other to talk to him if anything he was expecting him to completely ignore the fact that he was there. 

“Uh yes?”

“It seems like our kids go to the same school”

“Yeah looks like it”

Silence fell between the two. Wonwoo had already taken a seat.

“Um if you don’t mind me asking can i have your name” Wonwoo figured he might be seeing him more often so he might as well get the others name.

“Moon Junhui” he said with a small smile

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo” 

“Mr. Moon the principle is ready to see you”

Jun got up stressed about what his son may have done

“It was nice meeting you Wonwoo” 

Once Jun was in the principal's office Chan had come into the office clearly distressed.

Wonwoo immediately touched his forehead to make sure he didn’t have a fever. His head was pretty warm but definitely not a fever.

“Let’s go baby” Wonwoo decided it was better to carry Chan rather than have him walk

—

“Please sit down Mr.Moon. As you know your son has been our problem child for a while now… he pushed a kid off the playground and caused the student to have a broken arm”

Jun still hasn’t said a word he was disappointed with his son but more with himself how did he let things get this out of control?

“Mr. Moon we can’t keep having him behave like this. If this continues we may have to expel him. We would’ve already put in the paperwork for his explosion but the students mother insisted on not doing so”

“I’m sorry. I’ll try my best… to make sure he gets his act together” Jun still hadn’t looked at the principle yet

“I hope so… he was a good kid I don’t know what happened but I hope it gets fixed. You may now leave and Minghao is suspended for the rest of the day he should be waiting outside”

“Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience”

Junhui walked out of the office to find Minghao sitting right outside waiting. Jun was exhausted. He loved Minghao to pieces but he wasn’t sure what to do all he can do right now is try to talk him.

—

“Minghao” Jun called out to him softly but he didn’t listen walking faster to his room “Minghao!” This time he yelled Jun was tired, tired of not being heard it hurt him to yell at his son but just this once he had to.

Minghao stopped at his track and turned around to look at his dad.

“Come here,” Jun said pointing at the dining room table. Minghao took a seat and Jun grabbed a chair to sit right in front of him

“Please Hao talk to me. What can I do so that you stop getting in trouble? Is there anything you want? Anything to keep your mind off of things?”

“Can...” was all he said hesitating not knowing if his dad was being truthful

“Go ahead and ask” Jun told him with a smile 

“I… I want to join a dance class...” was all he managed to let out before he started sobbing Jun Immediately pulled him into a hug “Of course baby anything I’ll start looking right away” Jun said trying to calm the crying child

Eventually Minghao had fallen asleep in Jun’s arms. He wiped away any wet tears still on his face and carried him to bed. He slowly placed him down trying not to wake him up. He tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead 

  
  
  



	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death forgot to add this but whatever ig 
> 
> For some context Jun is gay and Wonwoo is Bi.

Jun’s parents had arranged a marriage so that when he turned 18 he would have a wife and home. Years into Jun’s loveless marriage his and her parents were asking, begging when they would give them a grandchild. The most he had done with his partner was kiss at the altar; they didn’t even sleep in the same room.

One drunken sad night for the both of them they had done something that they would later come to thank. One drunken night gave the two a beautiful child and although they didn’t love each other they definitely love their baby. 

They both decided it would be a good idea to let their child know once he was able to comprehend of course that they didn’t love each other, that they were more like friends that although they didn’t love each other romanticle they learned to love each other platonically. They wanted baby Minghao to understand why his parents didn’t show the type of affection that other parents did and that they were okay.

It was Minghaos 8th birthday so they went to visit Jun’s parents. They always took turns. One birthday at the in-laws the next with his parents. Jun’s wife was running later than usual so he decided to call her and she hadn’t picked up the first couple of times but after about the 4th time someone had answered the phone a voice he didn’t recognize. 

“Hello is this a friend of hers” 

“Um I’m her husband can I ask where she is and why you answered her phone” 

“Oh um sir she was taken into the ER” 

Jun’s heart dropped and he quickly told his parents he was going to the hospital and to not let Minghao become aware of the situation until he thought it was appropriate.

A few red lights later Jun had finally made it to the hospital and checked in to see where his wife was. What had happened to her? if she was okay? was it anything serious?

“Mr.Wen?”

“Yes that’s me what happened? Is everything okay?”

“Your wife Mrs. Wen had gotten into a bad car accident and unfortunately she got the bad end of it. We aren’t too sure if she’ll be able to make it till tomorrow. She’s currently in the ICU we’re waiting for her condition to stabilized before we take her into surgery again”

“What does she need to get done? What did she get done? what exactly happened”

“She ran a red light and there was a car coming from the other end well you can imagine the rest. She lost a lot of blood and she fractructured her skull. We did our best to stop as much bleeding and close up and open wounds but we would have to take her in again because there seems to be a fragment of metal in an unideal place”

Jun just sat back down, what was he wanna do with Minghao he can’t raise him all on his own. Minghao it was his birthday too. He quickly called his mom to update her on the situation and to also update the in-laws. He waited and waited until it was already past midnight, no longer his son's birthday. 

They waited for what felt like days but only a few hours. 

No one knew if she was going to make it; they could only hope for the best.

And so another day went by and the surgery had gone well. She had already defeated the odds but yet she still hasn’t woken up. 

“Mr. Wen” the doctor approached Jun who still hadn’t gone home since she was admitted in the hospital. “I’m sorry to break this to you but your wife she’s brain dead, the only thing currently keeping her alive is those machines without them she isn’t able to breath on her own. You have two options keep her connected or pull the plug” 

Jun just looked at the lifeless body with wires sticking out. He knew he had to pull the plug but not yet Minghao had to say goodbye first her parents had to say goodbye

—

After the funeral Jun decided it would be best for him and Minghao to leave China. He hoped that by doing this he could lessen the pain by not being surrounded by things that would constantly remind his son of his now dead mother. 

He had called Jihoon someone he met and became great friends with when he studied at uni. He felt bad about bothering the younger but he also hoped the other wouldn’t mind if he crashed there for a bit with his son while he looked for a place to live.

“Don’t worry, you can stay at my place for as long as you’d like.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it”

“Don’t worry about and again sorry for your loss” they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone Jun was trying to figure out how he’d break it to Minghao that they’ll be moving to a completely different country.

He walked into Minghaos room and spotted him at the edge of his bed looking at a photo of his mother. 

He sat down next to him and put his arm around the child in hopes of comforting him. “Hao… we are moving away” Minghao just looked at his dad confused “we’ll be staying at Uncle Jihoon’s home for a while until we can find a place of our own okay?” Minghao hadn’t said anything but just shook his head.

—

Wonwoo was 24 when he received some unexpected news. Someone who he had a one night stand with whom he never thought he’d see again since it was of course a one night stand. She showed up at his doorstep with a child. 

“He’s yours” was all she said as she handed him the 2 year old and some very important papers along with a bag of what seemed like his clothes. “I can’t take care of him…” she gave the child a kiss on the forehead. Wonwoo was stunned unaware of what happened. He was now staring at the front door that was shut in front of his face carrying a baby who he didn’t even know existed until today. He was given no explanation. He looked at the papers there were 2 letters, a birth certificate and DNA results proving that yes the child he was carrying was actually his.

His first instinct was to call his friend over and he was clearly going to need as much help as he can get.

Wonwoo put the baby in his room and looked through the rest of the papers. One letter was for his son who he now discovered was named Chan. He saw the birth certificate, his name was there… he looked at the child who was sound asleep and before he could read the letter that was directed for him he heard someone at the door.

“What the hell do you mean you have a child?! Why did you not tell me?!?”

“Jesus be quiet he’s sleeping” he said pointing at the sound asleep two year old

“Sorry but oh my god it's a he can I see him” he asked whisper shouting as he looked at Wonwoo looking like a puppy. 

“Yeah he’s in my room”

Soonyoung Immediately cooed at the baby who was sound asleep

Wonwoo decided not to open the letter that was directed to his son he figured it was for his sons eyes only. Both Wonwoo and Soonyoung opened the other one.

—

“So what you're telling me is that one night stand you had like what? your third year of uni needed up getting pregnant? Jeon, Did you not use protection??”

“I did looks like it broke…”

“Do you think what she wrote was true? About her parents wanting to put the kid up for adoption?”

Wonwoo just looked at his son with sad eyes “I don’t know maybe… she did look really sad when she left him here”

Soonyoung put his arm around Wonwoo and flashed him a smile “I’ll help you I’ll be the best Uncle for this little baby” he said hold the sleeping child’s hand

Wonwoo just smiled at his best friend and then back at the kid. He felt bad about not knowing he existed until today. He would’ve likely never known and that’s what hurts him the most, this kid could’ve lived the rest of his life without a father and well now he may live the rest of his life without a mother.

—

Jun had stayed with Jihoon for a few months, his place was more than big enough for the three of them. His parents helped him with some money so that he could rent a small apartment for the two. Minghao seemed to be behaving and adjusting to the new school and the culture shock. Jun was glad he encouraged Minghao to take Korean classes back in China. 

A few weeks into living in this new apartment he noticed Minghao had started to misbehave. He had been receiving calls from the school that Minghao was vandalizing the restroom stalls or that he was talking back to the teachers. Whenever he’d come back from picking up Minghao the kid would never make it to the front door he would just run off. The first couple of times Jun ran after him until He lost Minghao all he could do was wait for him to come back, and he did he came back every single time. 

Jun wasn’t sure what had happened; he was perfectly fine a few weeks ago. Both Jihoon and Jun have been trying their best with Minghao but the more they tried the more the other rebels.

—

Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he’d do a good job of raising his kid alone but he was trying. Trying his best for his son. He was glad he had a home and a stable job so he could provide for him. He’d care for him in the morning and around 5 when he had to go to work he’d drop him off at Sooyoung’s Dance studio then he’d pick him up once he was done.

Chan was very quiet despite being at a complete strangers house he managed to adjust fairly quickly but of course there were some troubles but not anything Wonwoo couldn’t handle on his own. 

Overall Chan was a good kid and his mother had done a good job so far.

When Chan was old enough to enter school Wonwoo realized his work schedule wasn’t going to work anymore. He changes it so that he’d work in the morning while Chan was at school he’d still have soonyoung pick him up from school but Wonwoo would still be able to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with his son.

—

Jun decided it’d be best for Minghao to stay home today. Jun called Jihoon over as he had something he wanted to discuss with his friend and ask a favor of sorts.

“Ji do you know any dance studio or a place that holds dance classes?” 

“I do. Why?”

“Hao… he said he wanted to join a dance class. Yesterday when I asked him if there was anything he wanted to do or anything I can do to you know help… he said he wanted to join some dance classes” 

Jihoon looked at his friend who was clearly emotionally exhausted “why dance of all things?”

“I think it’s because he and his mom danced a lot… there was always music playing in the house if she was dancing he was dancing…”

“Oh… I’ll talk to my friend but Jun you do know that dance classes aren’t cheap right? You're still short on money…”

“I’ll make something work I promise but I need to do this for him. It’s the least I can do for turning his world upside down in a matter of seconds. I have to do this for him”

“I’ll call him and see if i can get it a bit cheaper for you”

“Thanks Ji” Jihoon just smiled at his friend he wanted to help as much as he even if all he was doing was giving his friend a discount “Anything for you...”

—

Soonyoung came bragging into Wonwoo’s home looking like he just ran a mile “Where’s my baby!”

“He’s my baby first of all and i put him to sleep he was feeling a bit feverish” Wonwoo said as he place down a cup of coffee for him and Soonyoung to enjoy

“Well you seem to have this under control so why did you call me?”

“You know that guy I told you about the one from the park” soonyoung shook his head taking a sip from his coffee. “I ran into him at Chan’s school it seemed like maybe his kid had gotten into trouble”

“So much for never seeing him again” soonyoung commented 

“I know right. I feel really bad each time I’ve seen him, he just looked tired and sad not gonna lie looking at him made me sad too. I wonder what's going on”

Soonyoung just looked at his friend. Maybe his friend may have grown a crush on this stranger. 

“Did you get his name?”

“Yeah its Moon Junhui”

Before soonyoung could respond he got a phone call

“Brb

Soonyoung stepped outside and Wonwoo took the chance to check up on Chan who was still dead asleep but feeling a lot cooler than he was before. 

“Hey Won” Soonyoung called watching the two “I have some news”

They went back to where they were before “Just got a call from Jihoon” Wonwoo looked at him unable to recall this said Jihoon “You know the one that is now CEO of a big entertainment company?”

“Nope not ringing a bell”

“Anyway he called asking for a favor. His friend who I discovered is named Moon Junhui wants to enroll his son in my dance classes, weird huh?

“So what?”

“Well seeing as i have to spell it out for you that means you can get to know him some more like when you go and pick up Chan”

“We don't even know if he likes guys

“Who said anything about liking guys all i said was that you could get to know him some more” soonyoung said in a playful tone which caused Wonwoo to turn a bright shade of red “Well you’re clearly interested, don't worry my friend I’ll figure this out for you tootles” Soonyoung kissed Wonwoo’s forehead and walked out the house at this point Wonwoo was burning from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!


	3. 3

“I called and he actually said he’s willing to give Hao the first couple of classes for free and after that he’d only charge you half the price” 

“Ji that’s great! But why?” Jun of course was happening that people were that generous but he couldn’t help wonder why

“He said that he had recently heard about a situation similar to yours and he didn’t mind helping even if it's just a little bit” Jun just broke down crying “how can people be so kind” he said in between sobs. Jihoon just gave Jun a sad smile as he pulled him into a hug. 

Jun pulled away and quickly wiped away his tears “Okay enough crying i need to make dinner” 

“I’ll help”

—

Wonwoo went to go check up on Chan who was just starting to wake up.

“Dinner is ready, do you want to eat?” Chan just shook his head, still being half asleep. Wonwoo carried him and took him to the dinner table. “Chan do you think you’ll be able to go to school tomorrow?” And again he shook his head ‘yes’ taking a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

“Um…” Chan began not sure if he should speak “what is it?” 

“Why don’t I have a mom? I… I know I have one but why isn’t she here?” Chan said looking down “everyone else has a mom… why am I different” Wonwoo figured he’d ask this at some point he just didn’t think it'd be this soon. “Well Chan…” how the hell was he supposed to tell a 5 year old that his grandparents didn’t want him. It’ll break the poor child’s self esteem he figured he would lie for now “your grandparents didn’t like me so your mom thought it would be a good idea for me to take care of you all on my own… um she had to leave you alone with me so they didn’t take you away”

“Oh… will I ever see her again?” He asked shyly to Wonwoo’s surprised he took this better than he had thought 

“You will, when you’re older she promised to come and see you” He remembered the letter she had left him ‘ _ once he turns 15 please meet me at this location’ _ she wasn’t going to see him grow up. Wonwoo wondered why 15…

They ate the rest of their dinner and cleaned up before going to bed. 

Wonwoo was struggling to sleep and it seemed as though Chan was too as the child walked into his room.

“Can I sleep here today” Wonwoo Immediately picked up the child and wrapped him up in his blanket. “Of course” he said as Chan snuggled closer.

—

“Are you nervous” Jun asked Minghao on their way to the dance studio. Minghao responded with a soft ‘no’ Minghao may not be nervous but Jun definitely was.

Jun walked into the building and talked to the receptionist.

“Your name?” 

“Moon Junhui”

The receptionist looked startled when he said his name “Mr. Kwon wanted to speak with you if you don’t mind, your kid can go ahead and start warming up”

“Right okay” Minghao had already walked into the studio and Jun was guided into Soonyoung's office

“Jun!” Jun was definitely taken aback especially at the fact that this stranger called him by his nick name rather than his full name or even just his last name

“Please have a seat” before Jun could sit he felt something or rather someone tugging at his sleeve it was a small child whom he recognized. “Your the one we met at the park” Jun shook his head surprised that the child could remember him “ah sorry about that his dad should be here to pick him up soon”

“Don’t worry about it, so what’s your name?” 

“Chan! What’s yours mister?”

“My name is Junhui but you can call me Jun” he said as he booped the child’s nose which made him giggle “umm I think I’ll call you huihui is that okay?” He asked excited “that’s okay with me”

“Excuse me Chan but I need to talk to Huihui. Do you want to go and practice with the other kids?” Chan just stuck his tongue out as he ran out the office. 

“Again sorry about that”

“No worries. If you don’t mind me asking why did you want to speak to me?” 

“I just wanted to match the name with a face and now I have, your very attractive Mr. Moon”

Jun started feel a blush creep up his face “thanks I guess” he said looking down feeling embarrassed 

“I'm not flirting with you sorry if I gave that impression I can’t do that to my friend”

“Friend? You mean Jihoon” 

“Oh no not him I mean Wonwoo. You know him don't you?

“Uh yeah we’ve had a few conversations here and there. So you’re telling me you’re friends with him?”

“Yup! Actually Jun I am well aware of what your son did to Chan. Chan is like a son to me. I've been helping Wonwoo raise him since chan was 2 years old. Now I know he didn’t get mad at you or your son but Chan does spend a lot of his weekdays with me so if your son ever does anything violent towards him or any of the other students I will not hesitate to kick him out. I am doing this favor for both You and Jihoon. I know that being a single parent is hard so I want to help but remember I won’t tolerate violence from your son.”

“I understand and I truly appreciate it you have no idea how much you’ve already helped. He won’t do anything violent”

“I hope so—“ before he could finish what he was saying he heard someone open the door “oh sorry didn’t think anyone— oh Junhui nice seeing you here. Um Soons I'll be taking Chan thanks for watching him”

“No problem” 

“Uh see you later Junhui, you too Soonyoung”

“Bye bye!” Soonyoung said loudly while Jun just waved.

“As i was saying i Hope there aren’t any issues with your son at least not while hes here, you can go ahead and go you can come and Pick up wait sorry i actually didn’t get yours son's name what is it?”

“Minghao”

“You can come and pick up minghao in an a hour”

—

“Dad!” Chan seemed more excited that usual 

“Yes?”

“The mister we saw at the park was here!”

“Yeah I saw. Did you see his son?”

“Yeah! Dad, I think he was just having a bad day he was really nice to me today! He even said he was sorry!”

“Maybe he was. I’m glad he said he was sorry. Are you guys friends now?”

“Ummm i think so. I should ask him tomorrow! Oh do you think i can invite him over so we can play!”

“Of course but we'll have to ask his dad first you know that right?”

Chan Shook his head, he was excited to make a new friend. Wonwoo wondered why his son didn’t hold a grudge or wasn’t more upset. He figured it may be for the best that his son didn’t hold grudges. This playdate will give Wonwoo an opportunity to get to know Junhui.

—

Once Wonwoo opens the door Chan runs to hug his new friend minghao. Wonwoo invites Jun in as the children run off to Chans room with music on blast. Wonwoo assumes that they may not be playing but dancing “coffee or tea?” 

“Tea” Wonwoo set down the cup of tea in front of jun and made himself some coffee and sat down in front of the other 

“Seems like our kids became friends despite what had happed”

“Again I am so sorry about that, he’s just hurting…”

“And you? Are you hurting?”

Jun was taken aback he didn’t expect the other to ask nonetheless he still answered “Yeah but not in the same way he is” he said softly taking a sip from his tea.

Wonwoo figured it’d be best to not ask anymore super personal questions. He figured he’d continue the conversation with ‘what’s your favorite color?’ Or ‘when’s your birthday?’ Surface level things he'll get to know more about Junhui and his past when the time comes.


	4. The end

“I think I’m ready,” Jun said, coming out of Chan’s room. Wonwoo and Jun had been dating for about 3 months, most of the time Jun and Minghao would spend their nights at Wonwoo’s place. 

“Ready? What are you talking about” Wonwoo looked at the other confused making space in his bed so the he could come and sit

“I’m ready to tell you what happened with us…” Wonwoo put away the book he was ready giving his boyfriend his full attention. Jun explained the arranged marriage why he decided to come to Korea. He explained how Minghao lost his mom everything. Wonwoo figured he’d also tell Jun about Chan and how his mother will likely come back into his life.

—

“I can take care of the both of us” Minghao said when he heard Wonwoo on the phone with soonyoung

“No Hao you can take care of yourself but Chan is still young and needs an adult to care for him”

“I’m 8 I can take care of myself!” Chan screamed from across the room which made Jun chuckle 

“Okay Chan since you're such a big boy should we leave the two of you alone?” The two excitedly shook their heads “Hmm okay well make me something to eat. If you both can feed me then you can stay here if not then uncle soonyoung will come” 

Both kids immediately ran to the kitchen trying to make something. “Jun what are you doing?” Wonwoo finished his call and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist bringing him into a hug. “Making them cook a meal for me. They us to leave them here alone unattended can you believe that?” And before Wonwoo could answer there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Both immediately ran towards the kitchen and found a broken plate on the floor.

Wonwoo glared at Jun before inspecting the kids to see if either of them got hurt “what happened?” 

“Chan was trying to grab a plate and well it fell…” Wonwoo sighed as he carried Chan in his arms and directed Minghao to the living room leaving Jun to pick the shards of glass. “This is why we still call Soonyoung over, you understand?” Wonwoo said seriously looking at both of the kids. Minghao shook his head and Chan held back tears. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked one last time “I’m sorry…” Wonwoo just hugged Chan “it’s okay be good to Uncle Soonyoung okay?” Again Chan just shook his head.

“Good Soonyoung will be here in a couple of minutes” after that the kids went to their room. Wonwoo went to go check up on Jun who was still cleaning “Look” Jun said pointing at the counter “Minghao was gonna make me a sandwich and Chan was gonna make cereal” he said chuckling whilst throwing away shards of glass

Wonwoo helped Jun clean up the rest and They got ready to go on their date.

“Have fun!” Soonyoung said, winking at the couple. Wonwoo just rolled his eyes before closing the door

“So Wonwoo where are we going that you made me wear this super fancy tux” 

“Amusement park” Wonwoo said bluntly which caused the other other to burst out laughing Wonwoo’s facial expression remained blank

“Oh my god you're serious aren’t you?” Jun asked with evident concern in his voice Wonwoo just shrugged his shoulders and kept driving

Soon enough they arrived at a restaurant once Jun saw where they where he sighed in relief “I seriously thought we were going to an amusement park” Wonwoo just chuckled as they made their way to their reserved table. The waiter brought out a bottle of wine and their menu

“So Wonwoo what’s the special occasion?”

“In celebration of you moving in with me”

“Wonwoo, I moved in last year” he said bluntly

“Well… I don’t know if this is too soon or maybe I took too long but…” Wonwoo began as he took a black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee “Jun will you marry me?” Jun just looked at Wonwoo in shock. He pulled Wonwoo up and hugged him tightly which Wonwoo obviously returned. He heard soft sobs coming from the other “yes of course” Jun said loud enough for only Wonwoo to hear. He pulled away and wiped his tear and allowed Wonwoo to put a black band around his ring finger

“Let’s eat?” 

—

“Are you okay?” Jun asked Wonwoo who looked clearly stressed

“I haven’t seen her in over 15 years what if she suddenly wants custody of him” he said biting his nails which only recently became a habit of his whenever he got nervous or anxious.

“We won’t let her, if it makes you feel better I could go with you?”

“No it’s okay I think this is something that I have to do myself”

“Are you ready? What do I tell chan?”

“Just tell him I went out on an errand I’m not even sure if he’d want to meet her. I want to talk to her first before I discuss anything with Chan”

“Okay” he said, kissing Wonwoo’s temple in hopes of giving him some sort of comfort.

“I’ll be back soon”

“Where’s he going?” Minghao said from behind Which startled Jun

“Jesus Minghao, it's like you're a ninja. Anyway why aren’t you at school?” Jun said eyeing his son up and down looking for an explanation 

“I'm sick, remember?” He said taking a bite out of a piece of toast he had in hand “so what was that all about?”

“I guess there’s no harm in telling you but don’t tell chan!” Minghao zipped his lips “I won’t say a word” jun just rolled his eyes

“He’s going to meet Chan’s mom” 

“If he had contact with her, why didn’t he get in touch with her sooner?”

“He doesn’t” this just made Minghao confused “elaborate please I don’t know half the thing you know”

“Well from what Wonwoo told me Chan’s mother dropped him off here when he was about 2 years old and left Chan and Wonwoo a note. Wonwoo’s note explained why she had to leave him here and instructions to meet up once Chan turned 15. I don’t know what Chan’s note had and neither does Wonwoo since he didn’t open it and gave it to chan when he was 11? Or 10 I don’t know I can’t remember. Anyway they’re gonna meet and maybe she’ll meet chan today too”

“Do you think he’d want to? Chan I mean”

“I don’t know…

—

Wonwoo was standing in front of a flower shop which was currently closed. 

The owner eventually came and opened the store Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he should go in or wait outside

“Wonwoo go in” he hadn’t recognized her she was the owner needless to say Wonwoo was in shock he walked in and looked around “how is he?” She asked as she was watering some of the flowers. 

“He’s doing good”

“That’s good”

“Why?” Was all Wonwoo was able to ask

“I wanted to be good for him. I knew you had a stable job and was more capable of caring for him than I was at the time also with the threats of having him taken from me he was definitely better off with you. I figured by the time he was 15 I would be able to have a home for him to come visit and i would have a stable source of income to provide for him” Wonwoo was surprised she managed to answer everything he wanted to know 

“Do you want to meet him?” She looked down contemplating the question

“I do, but if he doesn’t want to then that’s okay. Actually Wonwoo could you give these to him” she handed him a bouquet of sunflowers “I have a birthday present for him if he doesn’t want to come and see me. Will you come later and give it to him?”

“Of course. I have a question for you. If he does decide to come and see then what? Where do we go from there?” 

“It’s something we would have to discuss, the three of us” 

Wonwoo shook his head agreeing with what she was saying. This whole meeting was completely different than what he imagined.

—

“Oh who are those flowers for?” Jun asked when he noticed Wonwoo walk in with the bouquet

“Chan his mom wanted me to give this to him” 

“What about me?” Chan said coming out of his room

Wonwoo walked towards Chan’s room “we need to talk” he said softly leaving Chan confused and nervous

“Yikes” Minghao said which again startled Jun 

Chan walked in and closed the door behind him. Wonwoo gave him the flowers which confused him even further.

“Those are from your mom?” 

“My mom?” 

Wonwoo shook his head “I saw her today”

Again Chan was just confused 

“The letter she wrote to me when she left you here with me gave me a time location and date. She wants to see you”

Chan was vaguely aware as to why she had left him he didn’t hold any grudges against her there was no need. “Why didn’t she want to meet me sooner?”

“She said that she wanted to be able to support herself and have enough to support you as well she mentioned she had a home that you can go visit I would assume she meant that she would want you to stay over”

“Oh…”

“Do you want to go and meet her? She said it’s okay if you don’t want to”

“No, I want to. I have no reason to hold anything against her but can Hao come too?”

“Chan… he’s sick and I don’t think Jun will let him go”

“I can still ask though?” 

“Sure if he can’t would you still go?”

“If Hao can’t then maybe dad can?”

“You want Jun to go with you? Do you want me to come as well ?”

“Just jun or Hao…” Wonwoo wasn’t disappointed that his son didn’t want him there he was just confused 

They walked out and Wonwoo decided to place the plants in some water as Chan asked Jun if Minghao could join him which ultimately Jun said no to.

Minghao just patted Chan’s shoulder “sorry buddy”

“It’s okay but since Minghao can’t go with me can you?” Jun pointed to himself and mouthed ‘me’ which Chan replied with a shake of his head

“Why though? Why not Wonwoo?”

“Please” jun just looked back at Wonwoo who was watching the whole interaction from the kitchen

“Okay” Wonwoo walked up to Jun and gave him the address to the flower shop

“See you later” Wonwoo said waving at the two 

“Why do you think he wanted my dad to go with him?”

“I honestly have no clue” Wonwoo sighed as he walked back to the living room

—

“Welcome!” Some lady at the register said when she heard the two come in

Chan tugged Jun’s sleeve and whispered “I don’t know her name did dad tell you?” Jun shook his head and approached the the woman

“Hi I’m looking for Sodam”

“Hi! That’s me, how can I help you?” Jun looked at her and found the similarities to Chan uncanny. He pointed at the teen next to him and said “this is Chan” her eyes immediately lit up. She went to the back room and came back with a gift bag. 

Chan stepped forward and greeted her “hi… mom” he said softly the woman immediately broke down crying Chan immediately went to hug her 

“I missed you so much,” she said in between sobs. Jun was just watching this scene unfolded smiling to himself

After calming down and wiping away the tears she handed him the gift bag the contents were an iPad and some plain black t shirts

“I didn’t know what you liked so I got you black shirts I figured you can’t go wrong with those” she chuckled to herself 

“Thank you” she looked later looked at the man that was standing at the back the entire time “who is that” 

He looked back to see Jun standing there awkwardly. He grabbed Jun’s hand and introduced him to her “Mom this is my dad Jun My other dads husband”

She just giggled “I’m surprised Wonwoo managed to get someone as handsome as you props to him. It’s nice meeting you Jun” she said as she extended her hand out for him to shake which jun gladly did.

They all sat down, had some tea and talked. Well mainly Chan and his mother Jun only spoke when something involving him was said.

—

“Alright Chan spill why did you want me to come?”

“I wanted to see how she’d react to meeting you. I wouldn’t want to keep in contact with someone who won’t accept you as my father”

Jun just chuckled, he wouldn’t know how he’d react if she didn’t accept him and Wonwoo as quickly as she did. 

“I like her…” Chan said looking down with a sad smile on his face “I wish she was here earlier…”

“Chan you heard what she said she wanted to be a good parent before she met you again. Look she even gave you a freakin iPad for your birthday!” Jun said, trying to cheer up Chan which luckily worked.

“Alright then we’re home. Try not to break that those things are expensive”

“So how’d it go?” Wonwoo pulled Jun into a hug he was emotionally drained so much had happened in just one day. Jun was rubbing circles in hopes of relaxing his husband “it was good, she’s nice” Wonwoo just hummed in content 

—

It had been a few weeks since Chan had started regularly seeing his mom again and Wonwoo noticed a shift in Jun’s mood.

Chan was at his moms house for the night and Minghao was out on a date he figured now was the time to have a sit down with Jun

He gently pulled Jun into bed setting him down looking straight into his eyes

“Alright Jun what is it? What’s wrong?” Jun didn’t say anything and just avoided the others gaze

“Jun?”

“It’s just I’ve been thinking. What if she didn’t leave? But Instead she came and asked for your help? She’s an amazing person and you would’ve likely fallen for her I would’ve still been struggling with Minghao and trying to make ends meet, he probably would’ve become a street thug omg what would I have done if that happened”

“Jun calm down, she didn’t. Don’t think about the what ifs it does nothing because they didn’t happen. Jun I’m with you here and now there's no need to think about something that didn’t happen okay?”

“Okay” 

“Now come here and give me a kiss” jun blushed but nonetheless complied “good now let’s go to bed”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope the updates were somewhat consistent ><

**Author's Note:**

> This was a based of one of those random prompt generator things.


End file.
